destinyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhall
Rhall, Storm-born, Archon of Storms and Devotee of Elkris Prime, was a Fallen Archon of the House of Storms. He was the master of the Stormship Elkris-kest, and was killed during the Europa Incident by Fireteam Argus. History Early Life Rhall was born to the House of Storms and raised until he was mature enough to fight, as most Fallen are. He began his career as a vandal some time before the House of Storms entered the solar system. When the young Fallen showed strength and leadership abilities, he was promoted to Captain and given command of a small number of like-minded Fallen. Later, after showing fierce loyalty to the House's Servitor line, as well as success on the battlefield, Rhall was ritually bound to the High Servitor Elkris-6 and promoted to Archon. The Fraying A short time after his promotion, the House of Storms began to split, losing nobles and commoners at equal rates until only a bare shell of a House was left. Rhall was one of the few nobles who stayed, too loyal to his prime to abandon the House. When all hope seemed lost, and the House of Storms teetered on the brink of extinction, Rhall, along with a few other remaining nobles made a gamble, and convinced a large chunk of the somewhat more powerful House of Flames to join the Storms. The plan payed off, and the House was saved from extinction, ensuring the Storm's survival, while dooming the Flames to a broken and weakened state. Solar activity When the Storms arrived in the solar system, Rhall participated in an offensive campaign against the Vex of the Lakshmi Planum on Venus, along with most of his House. The Vex were eventually driven from the area, with the defeat of the Belligerent Mind, at which point Rhall took the hull of the Hydra as a trophy, and forged the Helm of the Prime's Will. After the conclusion of the Lakshmi offensive and other inner system campaigns, the City was on the rise, and the House of Storms withdrew beyond the asteroid belt to the outer system to plunder the moons of Jupiter. This eventually led to them discovering the existence of the Exos, and pouring their resources into finding the designs for the ancient war machines. This decades long search eventually culminated in the Europa Incident. The Europa Incident Rhall's involvement in the Europa Incident began when he was ordered by Neiksis, Kell of Storms to provide the Storm Baron Kahniss with support in locating the Frozen Swords. He met briefly with the Baron, and decided to use his Ketch and crew as a distraction to mask the efforts of Kahniss while he located the Swords. Not long after, Rhall's scouts caught wind of a group of Guardians hiding out with the House of Flames, who had been opposed to the Storms gathering further power since the Fraying. Deciding to eliminate them before they disrupted the Storms operations, he set off to meet his prey at the entrance to the Flames' underground base. There, he was temporarily deterred by the sudden arrival of the Cabal, who were pursuing him and his Ketch to take revenge for a series of raids he had performed on one of their warzones. He then tracked the Guardians to an ancient Golden Age relay station at the end of a canyon, and gathered his hunters to strike. At the battle of the relay station, Rhall led his finest hunters against the cornered Guardians, advancing through enemy fire and a makeshift minefield behind Vex Goblin hulls slaved to his will. After Rhall wounded one or two of the Guardians, and took a Wolfpack round to the chest from Arxus Essal, the prey escaped via an underground tram line that connected the relay station to other Golden Age installations. Rhall then withdrew to regroup his forces and plan his next move. On his return trip, Rhall stumbled upon Saturn, who had become separated from the others when the ice caved in beneath his feet. Rather than kill the Guardian outright, Rhall knocked him out and had him imprisoned on his Ketch, planning to use him as bait. Rather than run his prey down once more, the Archon stumbled onto the Guardian Fireteam's makeshift base after searching the wreckage of the tram, which was destroyed by the Cabal. In a brief firefight, the Guardians hastily evacuated the cave, and detonated explosives, killing several Fallen, and knocking Rhall unconscious. After Rhall woke up, he returned to his ketch, which had been downed in the Battle of Stormwind Pass. After chastising Lokass for allowing his ketch to be boarded and disabled, he loaded his captive onto his command Skiff, and set off to lay a trap in a command bunker on the western edge of the Frozen Swords. Deep within the depths of the bunker, Rhall brutally tortured Saturn to death over and over again, offering his Light up as a sacrifice to the Darkness to gain its favor. With his snare set, the Archon waited until the other Guardians came to answer the distress signal. When the Guardians did spring the trap, a furious battle ensurd, involving Rhall, the Guardians, the last of his hunters, the Flames' temporary leader and Baron Phokass, Elkris-6, Storm-controlled Proto-Exos, and Kahniss. At the end of the fight, the hunters and proto-exos were killed, Kahniss and Elkris-6 fled, and Rhall was defeated, his body grievously wounded, and his mind shattered by the destruction of his helm. Rhall was finally killed when Sauron-145 decapitated him with a Void-infused greatsword, just after the then-insane Archon destroyed the failsafes on the nuclear reactor that powered the Swords, begining a meltdown that forced Fireteam Argus to flee the facility. Relic In the later years of his career, Rhall was characterized by his unique helmet: the Helm of the Prime's Will. Rhall obtained the helm after the conclusion of the Lakshmi campaign. When the Belligerent Mind was disabled by Walker fire, Rhall finished it, and took its shell as a trophy. Deciding to make a helmet out of the Hydra's hull, Rhall and his High Servitor Elkris-6 forged the Helm of the Prime's Will to commemorate the decisive victory against the Vex of the Lakshmi Planum. The helm had the vastly unexpected side effect of granting Rhall control of a number of Vex hulls left over from the Libra Belligerent. This was not a design goal, but the product of the unfathomably slim improbability of the Belligerent Mind being shattered by the destruction of its hull. While still able to access the Vex networks and control other hulls, the shard of the Belligerent Mind was rendered incapable of independent thought, and easily slaved to Rhall's will after some practice on the Archon's part. While the helm allowed Rhall to control other vex hulls, it could not wrest control of units from another Mind unless the Mind's hull was destroyed and it was cast far away into the Vex networks. The helm was destroyed by Arxus Essal firing six shotgun rounds into it at point-blank range. This allowed the shard of the Belligerent Mind to rejoin with the rest of itself, and enact revenge for its slavery by exposing Rhall's mind to unfathomable horrors, driving the Archon mad. Trivia * Rhall was created by user NegativeZero.0. Category:Fallen Archons Category:Argus Continuity Articles Category:Deceased Characters